


Regrets

by orphan_account



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: >:(, Anger Emoji, Angst, Brian is not mentioned, Cussing, Heavy Angst, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love you :'0, I was sad so, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm tired, Jay is dead, M/M, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, Sad Ending, Tim is sad, Vent Work, What Have I Done, Yay. Alex died, alex is dead, bored, i feel horrible, oof, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is basically a short rewrite of my first cRingEy fic "Regrets".I was just down in the dumps so why not
Relationships: Jay & Timothy "Tim" W., Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay/Timothy "Tim" W.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Regrets

"You make me sick."

Tim said as he plunged the knife into Alex's throat, In an immediate reaction, Alex stumbled backwards and screamed out in agony. Blood gushed from his neck to his shoulders and necks, spreading from there. The hot white pain seared into him like acid.

Alex gurgled, He couldn't see or speak, His vision became blurry as the blood continued to come out of his open wound.

Tim, was shocked at his own actions. But he felt proud of himself for-well finally ending this mess. But it wasn't just for him. It was also for Jay. Tim teared up thinking about it.

"I'm fucking done with you now! You shot Jay. You hurt Jay. Do you not know how important he was to me?!"

Tim refused to step away from Alex. At least talk to him while he still a bit alive.

"He was there for me, I was there for him. You _had_ to Alex. You just _had_ to. I thought you were my friend."

Tim felt like he was gonna cry.

He could feel Alex's glare bore a hole on his skull.

"I hope you fucking _burn_ in hell you bastard!"

Tim cursed, stepping back.

Alex wanted to say something, he wanted to yell at Tim, but he also wanted to say the same as well. One side of him wanted to say sorry. The other wanted to finish off his ex-friend.

Tim ran off to find Jay. No more time wasting.

But by the time he had finished off Alex, Jay's body was already gone. The damn monster.

"GAH!" Tim yelled out in anger and frustration.

Why.

Why Jay?

He didn't deserve this.

He was just another innocent man that deserved more than this.

Regret and blame washed over Tim.

He stumbled to his knees, head in hands and blood on his shirt. 

"God..God..God..I'm so sorry Jay. I'm _so_ sorry. This is all my fault I should've protected you. I shouldn't have left you alone. I-"

"I'm useless."

Tim looked down at the small blood splatter on the ground. 

"In the end, I couldn't even protect the only person I had left."

"You poor bird."

Tim sobbed, It hurt. It hurt oh so much.

He wanted Jay back. He regretted so much of this, he regretted every horrible thing he's done to Jay.

Punching him, yelling at him, chewing him out.

Tim could rethink all he wanted.

But he knew Jay was gone.

forever.

**_______________________________**


End file.
